UN AMOR FUERA DE TIEMPO
by Mizune-mei
Summary: El amor aveces implica dicha y promesas eternas, otras veces dolor haciendo más intenso lo vivido


UN AMOR FUERA DE TIEMPO

One - Short

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, ni nunca lo serán, pertenecen la Rumiko Takahashi_

_Este One Short se lo dedico a mi querida amiga Sol, pues ella fue la que me motivó a escribirlo y también porque sé cómo quieres a ésta pareja_

**Bla, bla, bla (escritos de Kikyou)**

xxxxx/xxxxxx/xxxxxx

**La decisión de alejarme para siempre había sido la mejor, al ver la mirada que le dedicaba Inuyasha a su compañera lo entendí, aún no había llegado para mí alguien que me mirara de esa manera y quizás nunca lo encuentre, no lo he dejado de querer, pero me siento en paz, no quiero morir pero si ese es mi destino lo acepto, mientras intentaré ayudar para purificar mis culpas.**

**Hoy he sido atraída por la pureza del monte de las ánimas, necesitaba sentirme en paz, escuché la risa de unos niños, me recordó tanto cuando aún vivía, esas risas me llenaban de fortaleza en momentos de duda, caminé unos pasos, y me encontré con la hermosa visión de unos niños jugando, siendo custodiados por un hombre que les sonreía, quedé intrigada pues ese hombre depende de un fragmento de Shikon para vivir, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue su resplandor puro, por ello decidí que había encontrado mi lugar por un tiempo.**

**Quedé en la aldea a ayudar a tan enigmático hombre, es una persona tranquila y de buenos sentimientos, me siento tranquila y protegida a su lado. **

**Han pasado tres meses desde que he llegado, me siento querida y útil, mi admiración por Suikotsu ha ido en aumento, es un hombre extraordinario, me siento muy confundida, cada día deseo quedarme a su lado hasta mi último aliento.**

**Hoy he despertado con los gritos de Suikotsu, tiene demonios que lo atormentan en sus sueños, lo abracé pues necesitaba consuelo y sentí un calor en mi pecho que nunca había sentido.**

**Sus hermanos lo buscan, hoy han atacado la cabaña y a los niños fue la primera vez en éstos cuatro meses que vi maldad dentro de él aún así no permitió que nada malo nos pasara, y por primera vez entendí a Kagome, pues lo acepto con todo lo bueno y lo malo, hoy comprendí que lo amo.**

**Hoy fue un día especial, pues por primera vez en éste cuerpo de barro logre sonreír, mi alma se fortalece me siento en casa. Mi alma siente deseos de amarlo intensamente, pero mi cuerpo no me lo concede, me siento débil, las almas no pueden llegar hasta mi por ello me alejo de monte para vivir, ya no me siento preparada para morir, necesito vivir ahora que encontré mi lugar…**

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado,y me resultaba dificultoso el respirar, cada aliento me parecía el último, se me acababan las energías, me alejé lentamente de la aldea para que mis caza almas puedan llegar a mí. Recosté mi espalda por un árbol y dejé que las almas entraran en mi cuerpo.

- Es difícil verdad Señorita Kikyou – Escuché la voz de un hombre al que bien conocía – también lo es para mí depender de éste fragmento, me torna un ser ya no humano, pero aún así con temores y fragilidades como si lo fuera.

Lo miré y antes de poder responder sentí sus labios en los míos, eran fríos, quiso volverlo más apasionado pero me aparté de él y me levanté.

- No, No lo escuché agitado, desvié la mirada en su dirección y lo vi con sus cabellos despeinados, con las marcas verdes en el rostro y una sonrisa escalofriante. Escuche como reía estruendosamente.

- ¿A dónde vas Kikyou? – preguntó caminando en mi dirección quedé estática mirándolo fijamente, no le temía.

- ¿Que deseas Suikotsu? – le pregunté fríamente.

- Te deseo a ti aseguró por lo qué me puse rígida.

- Una sacerdotisa no puede tener deseos carnales – respondí dándole la espalda tan solo deseaba llegar en la cabaña y olvidarme de todo. Sentí como era tomada por el hombro y el frío metal de sus garras tocar mi cuello.

- Pues yo los tengo, te deseo y te tendré – aseguró mientras me giraba lentamente. No me desagradó, solo deseaba haberlo conocido cuando aún era humana, sentí sus manos descender pasando el filo de su arma por todo mi torso.

- No sentía el estremecimiento que sentía siendo humana, ni el calor de sus manos, mi cuerpo no estaba hecho para el amor. Lo miré fijamente en los ojos esperando que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

- Detente – ordené.

- No lo haré Kikyou, hoy sabrás lo que es ser poseída por el gran Suikotsu – Sentenció.

No le temía, pero tampoco podría dejar que me tomara me sentía débil, pero aún así tenía las fuerzas suficientes para purificarlo, pero no podía, aunque el cuerpo lo niegue, mi alma lo desea.

Sentí como era empujada contra el piso, levanté la mirada al sentir el impacto del suelo, lo vi arrodillarse en mi frente y como destronaba mi traje de sacerdotisa, me halle desnuda ante su vista a lo que sonrió.

Agarró uno de mis senos con su mano y sentí como impactaba sus garras metálicas contra mi costado, ocasionándome una pequeña fisura, maldije éste cuerpo, maldije mi suerte.

Escuché el ruido de ropas caer levanté la mirada y vi a Suikotsu desnudo, era en realidad hermoso, y a pesar de todo lo único que anhelaba era poder pertenecerle por siempre.

Me miró y sonrió, se posicionó sobre mí y entró en un embiste brutal, sentí mi interior destrozarse, por lo que grité.

- Detente Suikotsu – rogué, pero no me escuchaba, sentía mi vida escapar y él seguía embistiéndome sin detenerse jadeaba y sonreía mientras aumentaba el ritmo, era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre, éste cuerpo de barro ya no aguantaba tanta presión, traté de empujarlo para sacarlo de encima de mí pero nada resultaba, Sentía las lagrimas rodar por mi rostro pues lo sentía hoy moriría.

Escuchaba sus risas ya me parecían algo lejano, nunca sentí tanto dolor en mi vida, ya tan solo quería morir, que todo termine, sentí sus garras en mis caderas y escuché el ruido de mi cuerpo crujir.

- Para Suikotsu te amo – le susurré en mi último intento, levanté la mirada al ya no sentir sus embistes, en encontré con esos ojos puros que tanto amo, salió de mi interior lentamente. Y sonreí feliz pues Suikotsu me miraba con la misma mirada que Inuyasha le dedicaba a su compañera.

- Per..per..dooname – tartamudeo

- Yo no pertenezco más a éste mundo y agradezco haber renacido aunque fuera en éste cuerpo pues te conocí – afirmé mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. – algunos amores están destinados a florecer, pero no a perdurar en éste mundo, esperaré el tiempo necesario para volver a tu lado – susurré.

- No Kikyou, no hables así, todo saldrá bien en unos días estarás bien y yo no volveré a tocarte en mi vida – aseguró desesperado.

- No Suikotsu, no me pondré bien – aseguré pues las almas ya empezaban a abandonar mi cuerpo.

- Iré contigo – aseguró – quítamelo Kikyou no podré vivir con la culpa, ya no quiero estar sin ti, te amo – rogó a lo que asentí – posé mi labio en los suyos y le saqué el fragmento, los huesos cayeron sobre mi cuerpo, lo abrasé y lloré por no poder tenerlo en éste mundo.

- Todo lo que vive muere, y todo lo que muero renace – espero reencontrarte algún día, moriré entre tus brazos con la esperanza de que en otro tiempo pueda despertar en el calor de tu abrazo.

Cerró los ojos y un flash de luces blancas rodearon sus cuerpo.

Fin

xxxxx/xxxxx/xxxxx

Por kami que me dolió que murieran, pero no veía otro final para la pareja, me encantan sus personalidades son tal para cual, y lo sé Sol que me pediste que los dejara juntos pero no lo pude escribir. Espero que por lo menos no estés tan en desacuerdo con migo amiga querida.

Mizune - Mei


End file.
